


Everything is fine.

by sebastiansmythe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansmythe/pseuds/sebastiansmythe
Summary: Seblaine The Good Place AUWarning: spoilers for The Good Place





	Everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much of this I'll end I'm actually writing, but I'm planning on doing a few more chapters at least, if people like it! I'm thinking it will diverge from what happened canonically, though, and will have more focus on Sebastian and Blaine's relationship.

**Welcome!**

**Everything is fine.**

 

It’s the the first thing Sebastian sees when he opens his eyes. Spelled out in a bold, green font, on top of an off-white wall. He guessed it was supposed to be calming, and oddly, in a way, it kind of was. Even if he had no clue where he was, or what was going on. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wonder for too long, before a man stepped out of an office, and into the waiting room where Sebastian was seated.

“Sebastian? Come on in.”

Normally, he would have told the man to fuck off, or maybe look for something to defend himself, but the man’s tone was just as soothing as the words he’d read on the wall. He hadn’t felt this zen in a long time, maybe ever, and despite his better judgement, he found himself standing up and following the man into his office.

“Hi, Sebastian. I’m Will. How are you today?” The question seemed a little odd, considering the circumstances, and that Sebastian had no clue what was going on, but he figured it was probably best to just answer.

“I’m uh… great. Thanks.” It was a little more polite than he typically was, but he didn’t think he was really in any sort of position to be rude. Not to someone who might be his only way into figuring out where he was, how he’d gotten there, and what was going on. After a pause, and a quick read of the other’s man’s expression, he figured it seemed safe enough to ask. “So… quick question. Where am I, who are you, and what’s going on?” Alright, so it was more than one question, but he felt like he’d waited long enough, and had been way more considerate than he normally would have. He felt like he deserved some answers.

Will paused, and for a brief moment, a wave of tension rushed over Sebastian’s body. What was he hesitating to tell him?

“You, Sebastian Smythe, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended, and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe.”

A quick, surprised laugh escaped Sebastian’s lips, before it hit him. Will wasn’t joking. And somehow… despite how crazy it all sounded… it made sense. Why he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there. Why he felt oddly at peace, despite not knowing what was going on.

“...Alright...” Pausing to wet his lips, and try to let in all sink in, Sebastian sat up a little straighter in his seat. “I… have some questions.”

“I thought you might.” Will chuckled at him, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile softly. Normally, someone laughing at him like that would make him angry, but those magical green words came back into his head. **Everything is fine.**

“How did I die? I… don’t remember.” Part of him wasn’t entirely sure he even wanted to know, it was a pretty grim topic, but he supposed it wasn’t as scary as knowing how he was _going_ to die. It had already happened. It was done with. And considering his age, and the fact that he hadn’t been sick, at least knowingly, he had to assume it was some sort of accident. Or at least he hoped it was. He’d certainly made a good amount of enemies back on Earth.

“Yes, well, in cases of traumatic or… _embarrassing_ deaths-” Will tilted his head towards Sebastian, implying that his was more along the lines of the latter kind. “-We erase the memory to allow for a peaceful transition. Are you sure you want to hear?”

Sebastian winced a little, already embarrassed just at the notion that his death hadn’t been as cool as he’d hoped it would be, when he was younger, but he nodded regardless. He wanted to know.

“Alright, so.” Will picked up a clipboard and began to read off of it. “All right, so, you were rehearsing for a competition for your acapella group, and you slipped and fell off of the stage, hitting your head.”

“Oof.” Sebastian winced again, harder this time. So much for going out with a bang. “That’s how I died?”

“No, sorry, there’s more.” Will continued to read, flipping the page. “Your team went on to perform without you, dedicating it in your honor, but lost to your rivals. And in the programs they spelled your name Sebastian Smith.”

“Okay, that’s… I get it, thank you.” Sebastian interrupted, trying to swallow that bit of information. At least he was away from it all, and wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment, right? After something like that, dying really did seem like the best way to end that situation.

“So…” Sebastian swallowed and shifted in his seat, trying to move on. “Maybe my biggest question… Am I…?” He hesitated, not entirely sure if he was ready to hear this answer. He knew the odds probably weren’t very high, but other than having to hear about the way he died, this place had been surprisingly pleasant. No demons tearing him limb from limb, no being forced to listen to his exes whine about his lack of commitment… this had to be Heaven... right? “I mean, is this…” Sebastian sighed, taking a deep breath, and just getting it out once and for all. Sort of. He pointed up, hoping Will would catch his drift. “Or…?” He pointed down, chewing on his bottom lip, and waiting nervously for the answer. After all, where he would be spending eternity was kind of a big deal.

“Well, it’s not the Heaven or Hell idea that you were raised on. But generally speaking, in the afterlife, there’s a Good Place, and there’s a Bad Place.” Sebastian nodded, holding his breath until Will smiled encouragingly at him. “You’re in the Good Place.”

It was surprising, to say the least, but definitely a major relief. Sure, he may have been kind of a jerk from time-to-time, but he wasn’t _evil_. And it was nice to see that his good deeds, like the times he’d refrained from telling people just what he thought of them, or hadn’t gone unrewarded. He’d made it. He was ready for all the things this Good Place would bring him - presumably expensive wine and shirtless Abercrombie models - both in unlimited portions.

“Okay.” Will stood up, nodding at Sebastian. “Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

 

\----------

 

The neighborhood that Sebastian and Will walked through wasn’t really his cup of tea, or… cup of frozen yogurt, but it was nice enough, he guessed. And definitely not the worst place he’d ever been. He’d just have to get used to how… _friendly_ everyone was.

Then it was time for orientation. A video, starring Will, was played on a screen that seemed to appear out of thin air. It explained how everyone here, in the Good Place, was the best of the best, the cream of the crop. Something Sebastian knew he was, though… maybe not quite in the way the video was describing. No, this video was talking more about the people who spent their lives doing good deeds, helping others, living as selflessly as they could. Things Sebastian hadn’t exactly been the best at. But… surely he fit in here, right? There was a reason he was here. Maybe because of all the times he’d graciously hooked up with guys who, let’s face it weren’t exactly tens.

“...and, you won’t be alone. Your true soulmate is here too!” Video Will spoke with a much more excited tone of voice than Sebastian would have, about a statement like that. Soulmate? That wasn’t a part of the deal. Back on Earth, a relationship as serious as exclusive friends with benefits had never really been his thing. Let alone boyfriends, let alone husbands. But a soulmate? And not even a soulmate for just a lifetime, but a soulmate for forever, and ever, and ever. He wasn’t so sure about that. But… this was the Good Place. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he was picturing. “Welcome to eternal happiness. Welcome to the Good Place.”

 

\----------

 

Orientation was over faster than he would have thought, for something so major, but then again, no one liked a long meeting. As Will and Sebastian strolled in the direction of the place that would become his new home, his home for the rest of forever, he was told about all of the amazing people throughout history, people he would have assumed would have made it here, that hadn’t. It was starting to make him feel a little more unsure, about his being chosen to be in such an exclusive club. Sure, VIP lounges were a regular thing for him back on Earth, but this was an entirely different level. “Wow. All those amazing people down there… it just… I don’t know. Seems kind of hard to believe.” He squinted at Will, not liking what he was feeling. But so far, Will had seemed to know the right thing to say, to make him feel better about everything, so surely he’d have some advice about this.

“Again, it’s an incredibly selective system. Most people don’t make it here. But you, a lawyer who got innocent people off death row, you’re special, Sebastian.”

His heart stopped. This was a mistake. Will had gotten him confused with someone else, or someone had mixed up his file… _something_ . He wasn’t supposed to be here. He hadn’t done those things. But what was he supposed to do? Admit that? And get sent to the Bad Place? Oh hell no. _Bad Place no_? He’d need to lie. He could do that. He’d certainly had enough practice. Putting on a fake smile, the one he saved when kissing up only to the most important of people, he nodded and Will and pretended to be relieved.

“And by the way, welcome to your new home.” Will guided Sebastian to turn around, and the sight in front of him made him gasp. Not at all in a good way, but he needed to pretend like it was. The house was the ugliest he’d ever seen. It looked like something a child had designed with blocks. And to be told the house was designed to match his essence? He wanted to slap Will for that accusation. But he held it back, and pretended like it was a shiny new sports car, and not what appeared to be the home of Dr. Seuss. The only thing that made it worse? Seeing the house beside his, a palace, a home truly worthy of a king like himself. It seriously wasn’t fair. But it had to be better than the Bad Place. Or at least he had to guess. Besides, at least the inside was probably fine, right?

 _Wrong_ . Whoever had designed this house had clearly never read a single interior design magazine. Not that he considered himself an expert, per se, but there were definitely people out there who were, and for a place that had every detail planned out so specifically, was it really that hard to make a nice home? This was something that someone _liked_ ? Their _dream home_? But… okay. He could handle it. He’d been in some tacky looking hotel rooms before, this wasn’t anything new. And then he saw the clowns. Everywhere. That must be a joke, of some sort, right? He laughed, looking at Will to see if he was laughing too, and, with slight horror, closed his mouth when he realized he wasn’t. Okay, okay. For the sake of getting to stay here, and not be tortured for eternity - at least in a way worse than looking at clown paintings - he could deal with it.

Another screen was pulled up, much like the one at orientation, and Sebastian watched a video of memories that certainly weren’t his own. The sinking feeling in his stomach only got worse, but he was relieved when they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he didn’t have to try and make up anything to say about it.

A man stepped into the doorway, one whose cuteness definitely made up for his lack of height. “Blaine, come in.” _Blaine_ . It suited him. The man stepped closer, grinning from ear to ear, excitement evident in his voice. “Sebastian, I’m Blaine Anderson, and you are my soulmate.” _Oh_. Well. Not exactly what he was expecting, when he’d pictured this earlier, but he could definitely work with it. It was a hell of a lot better than a clown painting, at any rate. Sebastian shook Blaine’s hand, letting his own linger in the touch for just a second, before pulling back with a grin. Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad after all.

After Will excused himself, Blaine gestured to the couch, sitting down beside Sebastian so they could get to know each other a little better. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Sebastian interrupted him, feeling like he was going to burst. “Blaine. You’ll stand by my side, no matter what, right? Once a soulmate, always a soulmate?”

Blaine looked confused, but he nodded, taking Sebastian’s hands in his. “Of course I will.”

“Promise me.” Sebastian was earnest, looking closely at Blaine, as his _soulmate_. “Say ‘I promise I will never betray you for any reason’.”

Blaine’s eyebrows didn’t unfurrow, but he gave Sebastian’s hands a gentle squeeze. “Sebastian, I swear that I will never say or do anything to cause you any harm.”

Sebastian let out a deep breath and nodded, dropping Blaine’s hands. He was good at spotting liars, and this guy was either the best he’d ever met, or telling the truth. His words came out fast, trying to get them all out before he exploded from keeping them in. “Good. Because those aren’t my memories, I wasn’t a lawyer, I never went to the Ukraine, I _hate_ clowns. There’s been a big mistake. _I’m not supposed to be here_.”


End file.
